Una traición por amor: MinaKushi
by Aratani-chan
Summary: Lo miró y reuniendo todo el desprecio y odio del que era portadora confesó el secreto que con tanta emoción había llegado a contarle.—¡Felicidades eres el padre de un pequeño niño que no conocerás!.


.

.

"Cuando más te nesecitaba, terminaste creando en mi una decepción"

Kuro-Neko san

.

.

.

—Eres un maldito 'ttebane.— susurro ella con una sonrisa amarga pintada en sus rojos labios.

Frente a ella estaba aquél al que había entregado su corazón en bandeja de plata, él que entre besos y caricias le había prometido jamás traicionarla, su primer amor y quizás también el último.

Aquellos ojos tan azules como el cielo la miraban con tristeza, y sonrió al no encontrar arrepentimiento en ellos. Hubiera esperado aquella traición de cualquiera pero no de él, no de la persona más sincera que conocía.

—Un maldito…. ¡Un maldito traidor!.—grito con ira y despecho.

Él se encogió ante el grito de su furia al igual que ella. Sintió un pequeño agarre en su muñeca y volteo encontrándose con el rostro preocupado y triste de su amiga, ella tampoco se esperaba semejante traición.

—Kushina… no.—nego con aquella mirada amable que siempre le había mostrado.

Volteó nuevamente su rostro al frente viendo como aquellos ojos la miraban con anhelo pero también resignación.

Rápidamente y en un ágil movimiento limpio unas pequeñas lágrimas que luchaban por salir, no se permitiría llorar, nunca lo había hecho y no empezaría ese día.

Lo miro y reuniendo todo el desprecio y odio del que era portadora confesó el secreto que con tanta emoción había llegado a contarle.—¡Felicidades eres el padre de un pequeño niño que no conocerás!.

—¡Kushina no!.— oyó el grito alarmado de Mikoto tras ella pero ya era muy tarde ya lo había dicho.

Miró con satisfacción como tanto el rostro de él como el de ella perdían color, aquello había al menos disminuido una diminuta cantidad del dolor del que era portadora.

—Kushina…— lo escucho susurrar su nombre cuando se dio la vuelta para largarse de una vez por todas de aquel lugar, su cuerpo completo se tenso ante la mención de su nombre en aquellos despreciables labios.

—Te odio 'ttebane.— susurro y esta vez se permitió que el dolor se reflejará en su voz.—Vamonos Mikoto.—jalo a su amiga del brazo caminando rápidamente con ella.

—Kushina no debiste decirle.—escucho a su amiga, más negó no quería escuchar nada de lo que tuviera que decirle, simplemente no quería hablar del tema.

Camino varios metros hasta detenerse y sin voltear a ver a su amiga pregunto.—¿Puedo quedarme contigo y con Fugaku?.—no quería regresar ahí apenas tuviera el dinero suficiente regresaría a su hogar.

Sintio un pequeño apretón en su hombro y volteando ligeramente su rostro se encontró con la sonrisa amable de su amiga.—Eso no tienes que preguntarlo, sabes que las puertas de mi casa están abiertas para ti.—sonrio y sin poder evitarlo dos gruesas lágrimas descendieron por su rostro.

—Vamos.—y esta vez quién la jalo fue su amiga.

Caminaron durante unos minutos hasta finalmente llegar a la mansión Uchiha. Mikoto la hizo pasar dejándola en la sala en compañía de su esposo e hijo.

—Ire a preparar tu habitación.— explicó desapareciendo tras un pasillo de aquella enorme mansión.

El silencio reinó en aquellas cuatro paredes, Fugaku no tenía que ser un genio para saber que algo andaba mal, el semblante serio de su esposa y el devastado de Kushina se lo decían, de inmediato sospechó la razón tras aquellas caras.

" _Es lo correcto"_ pensó con pesar, Kushina y Minato pertenecían a mundos opuestos, muy opuestos para desgracia de ambos.

—Itachi ve a tu habitación.—ordeno a su primogénito quien sólo le dedicó una mirada para después asentir desapareciendo en silencio.

Sintió la mirada de Kushina sobre él pero no dijo ni hizo nada, sinceramente el consolar a las personas no se le daba en los más mínimo eso mejor se lo dejaba a su esposa.

—Tu sabías de su aventura con ella ¿verdad?.—escucho la pregunta de la Uzumaki y durante un segundo pensó seriamente en negar toda acusación sobre él, pero luego recordó el rostro devastado de Minato al contarle su plan y también las amenazas, no podía dejarlo solo en aquello.

—Hmph.—de inmediato en aquel rostro se formó una sonrisa.

—Lo sospechaba.—susurro sin borrar aquel gesto.—Disculpa me quedaré solo unos días mientras consigo dinero suficiente para regresar a casa.—y tras aquellas palabras simplemente desapareció tras el pasillo por donde su esposa también había desaparecido.

—Danzō.—susurro con desprecio aquel viejo hombre era el causante de los problemas, aquél hombre lleno de ambición y egoísmo quién por medio de chantajes y amenazas había obligado a su nieto a romper todo lazo con la mujer que amaba.

…

 **N/A.**

 **Lo siento la idea estuvo flotando de aquí para allá desde que escuche una canción y ví una imagen en San Google.**

 **Trataré de actualizar lo más seguido que pueda aunque mi concentración está de plano en "Es un sueño".**

 **PD: esto no tiene nada que ver pero ¡Jodido Zancudo! ¡Dejate matar de una vez por todas!... Hay un pinche zancudo que me quiere sacar la sangre y si al menos lo hiciera pero ¡No! Ahí anda zumbando todo molesto ¡aish!**


End file.
